


Crushed

by bujeetles (Oboeist3)



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, a short ficlet of cavendish pining and being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeist3/pseuds/bujeetles
Summary: At first, Cavendish doesn't know what it is. The thing that happens when he looks at Dakota sometimes. Finding out isn't much better.





	Crushed

At first, Cavendish doesn't know what it is. The thing that happens when he looks at Dakota sometimes. How his stomach twists when he smiles at him or how his face feels like it's on fire when Dakota slings an arm over his shoulders, half pulling him down, to guide him to some new bakery or other food establishment. He doesn't connect the stimuli to their origin for a long time. He doesn't know how long, exactly, because the days-weeks-years blur strangely when you're jumping out of order. Probably longer than he ought to, in any case.

He, Balthazar Isaac Cavendish, has feelings for Vincent Dakota. When they started was as lost to the ether, as the clocks in the time stream, and the same man responsible for both. It's hardly of any importance anyhow. Whenever they started, they're here now, and he hasn't the faintest idea what to do with them.

Looking back into his past romantic entanglements doesn't give him much. There's Hildegard, his best friend since primary school, who he proposed to because she was nice and didn't think he was crazy for wanting to be a Time Agent. She'd laughed at the thought, said no through her giggles and nursed his wounded pride with caramel ice cream. Dakota reminds him of her sometimes, when his smile gets a little crooked and he laughs at something that isn't really funny. Cavendish is lost in pondering of his partner's laughs for the next ten minutes and concludes that he has it bad.

Of course, it's not as if he can act upon them. Even if Dakota - should he be thinking of him as Vinnie? Even the idea brushes his cheeks scarlet. Regardless. Even if he reciprocated, romantic entanglements were forbidden between partners in the Agency. There was just too much temptation for disaster, if they fought mid-mission, or one perished and the other went back to save them.

Still, sometimes when Dakota fell asleep in an awkward position, half-balancing on his chair, or bouncing on the balls of his feet when he was excited, Cavendish finds himself wondering if perhaps some rules are meant to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> haha yea so cavendish is a gay nerd and im love him


End file.
